Zumba
by Bookwormy Angel
Summary: After a day at work, Harry and Ron come home only to see Ginny and Hermione decked in sweat, wiggling their hips to a Zumba video. First HP FanFic. Short oneshot.


Harry and Ron walked through the door of Harry's home, talking quietly.

As soon as Ron opened his mouth to responded, his jaw dropped and drool seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Ron?" Harry asked, surprised at his friends sudden behavior. "Mate?" He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, shaking him slightly. Ron pointed a finger a in the direction of Harry's family room. Following his finger, Harry's jaw dropped.

In front of the two men were their wives, dancing and shaking, bodies glistening in a layer of sweat. Both Hermione and Ginny were wearing crop tops, Ginny's black and Hermione's white, and had on camouflage cargo pants, which bounced along with the girls.

Hermione's fluffy hair was bouncing, several of the curly strands sticking to her sweaty body. Her hands were in front of her, moving from side to side as her hips swiveled in the opposite direction. Ginny was laughing at something Hermione said, but her hips were swiveling as fast as Hermione's. Her flaming red hair was sticking to her neck and upper back like glue sticks to paper.

In front of them sat a television, a Muggle invention that Harry and Hermione showed to Ron and Ginny years ago. On the screen were several people wearing outfits similar to Ginny and Hermione's, a large sign behind them read "ZUMBA". They showed the girls several new dance moves that Hermione and Ginny copied perfectly, throwing their slim hips to one side, then stomping their feet and repeating the process on the other side.

"Bloody Hell," Harry and Ron said together, both of their eyes wide at their wives movements.

At the sound of the men's voices, Ginny and Hermione stopped dancing.

Hermione's face was shocked, if not a little surprised, and Ginny's was red, but Harry noticed how her brown eyes flashed slightly. Quickly, Ginny shifted, picking up the remote and pausing the dancers.

"Ron!" Hermione said, surprised.

"'Mione," he said, still shocked at what his wife was doing.

"You're here earlier than you said you'd be..." Hermione's voice drifted off, her face a flaming red.

"We finished early." He still stood, staring and gaping like a fish out of water.

As the couple stared each other down, Ron shocked and Hermione embarrassed, Harry quickly walked to Ginny.

"Gin," he said, slightly awed and a little breathless. "What was that?"

"It's called Zumba," she explained, her eyes still slightly shinning with anger at being interrupted. "It's a workout dance."

Harry stood, staring at her like she grew a second head. Ginny stood on her tiptoes, peeking over Harry's shoulder, trying to see what Ron and Hermione were doing. When she started laughing, Harry turned.

Standing in the doorway was Hermione and Ron, lips locked in a heated kiss. Hermione's hands made Ron's red hair stand on end and his hands ran over her slick back.

Harry couldn't help but laugh too, turning back and pulling Ginny to him, ignoring the fact that she was slick with sweat.

"You should do that around us more often," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"And this is exactly why we didn't do it around you two!" She whisper-shouted at him, pulling away. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower." And with that, she pranced away, red hair trailing after her like fire. "HERMIONE!" She yelled at the top of the stairs. Pulling away from her husband, she smiled and raced up the stairs, laughing slightly.

Ron looked over at Harry, his eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. "Bloody Hell."

_Bloody Hell, indeed_, thought Harry, as he stared at the stairs.

"Did you know they did that?" The red headed man asked, walking over to the raven haired one.

"No, I didn't."

Together, the men stared at the top of the stairs, mouths still gaping even as the showers from Harry and Ginny's room started and the one in the spare bathroom began running.

No, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley did not know their wives did Zumba.

But they liked it.


End file.
